


love you like a fool

by tiigi



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternative Universe - Human Pennywise, Bondage, Dom/sub, First Time, M/M, Sub Robert Rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiigi/pseuds/tiigi
Summary: Bill wasn’t like everybody else in Derry, and Robert knew that from the start. Bill was good and kind and bright in a world that was otherwise so dark. Bill cared about people and saw the good in them. He saw the good in Robert, even when everyone else told him there was none to find. Maybe that’s why it was so easy to fall in love with him.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Pennywise, Bill Denbrough/Robert "Bob" Gray
Comments: 20
Kudos: 51





	love you like a fool

Robert has never loved anybody like he loves Bill.

Of course, he’s never met anybody like Bill before, and that might have something to do with it. Growing up in a small, close minded place like Derry means that if you garner a reputation, it will stay with you for the rest of your life, and somehow Robert had become someone he had never meant to be.

People thought he was creepy. People thought he was weird. People thought that he had murdered his brother when, in reality, the guy had just gone off  to college. Nothing Robert ever did or said to defend himself seemed to make it through to them, and for years, he was the Boo Radley of Derry: an outsider, an outcast.

And then he met Bill, and everything changed.

Bill wasn’t like everybody else in Derry, and Robert knew that from the start. Bill was good and kind and bright in a world that was otherwise so dark. Bill cared about people and saw the good in them. He saw the good in Robert, even when everyone else told him there was none to find. Maybe that’s why it was so easy to fall in love with him. For so long, Robert had nothing. Bill took one look at him and saved him, pulled him back into the real world, gave Robert his  _ life  _ back.

And that, Robert decides, is why he’s here now, wrists and ankles tied to Bill’s bed, chest heaving, cock hard against his belly. Bill gave him his life back. Now, he wants to give Bill everything.

It had been difficult, at first, being intimate. It wasn't like Robert got a lot of action with the people that thought he was a creep, and even now he still has a hard time believing that someone as beautiful as Bill is into him. He knows Bill knows this, knows he doesn’t like the negative thoughts Robert can’t suppress. Maybe that’s why Bill insists on doing this so often: tying Robert up and taking him apart until he cries. Maybe he just wants Robert to believe him.

“Hey,” Bill says. He cups Robert’s face gently and Robert leans into the touch, desperate for more. “You doing okay?” Robert nods, throat bobbing up and down as he swallows. He bites the inside of his cheek until the urge to cry has died down– Bill’s fingers stroking over his cheekbone and jawline, thumbing over his lips has Robert feeling tender and vulnerable.

“Do you like this?” Bill asks, and his hand moves from Robert’s face to his chest, palm flat over Robert’s heart. He trails it down slowly, between his ribs and over his stomach and then settles it inches from Robert’s cock. “Do you like it when I touch you like this?”

“Yes,” Robert says quietly, voice trembling. “Please.”

“Please what?” Bill shuffles down the bed until he’s positioned between Robert’s legs. His mouth curls up into a smile at the stricken expression on Robert’s face and he presses his lips to Robert’s thigh, biting sharp and sudden into the skin there. Robert’s hips jerk up and he yells.

“Please, Bill,” Robert gasps. “Let me touch you? Please– I’ll do anything you want, just–”

“Hey, hush.” Bill kisses his way up Robert’s thigh, up from the base of his cock to the head. Robert’s fists clench and unclench but it’s no use because he can’t move to touch Bill. All he can do is lie there and take whatever Bill gives him, whatever Bill decides he should get. Maybe this would be less daunting if he’d done  _ anything  _ with anyone else before, but as it is Robert is just worried that he’s going to be a let down. He’d give Bill anything he asked for, if only he knew how.

“You’ll do anything I want?” Bill asks, mouth slipping over the head of Robert’s cock. He sucks lightly, pulling off every few seconds until Robert feels so sensitive he thinks he might come from this alone.

“Anything,” he says, nodding.

“Then hush,” Bill says, licking wet and warm across Robert’s cock. “Because what I want is for you to stay here, tied up, and let  _ me  _ touch  _ you.  _ God, Robert, you don’t know how fucking gorgeous you look right now.”

Robert is already shaking his head, ready to disagree– Bill is the beautiful one here, and he should know it. Bill is the one that everyone loves, that everyone says ‘hi’ to when they pass him in the street. Robert is the one that people avoid, ignore, cross over to the other side of the street like they think Robert is going to attack them. 

Bill catches Robert’s face before he can turn away and squishes his cheeks between his thumb and his fingers. “No,” he says bluntly, so authoritative that Robert’s cheeks flush and his cock jumps. “I want you to say it.”

“What?” 

“I want you to say it. I want you to tell me how fucking gorgeous you are like this.”

“Bill…” Robert is already embarrassed enough, sprawled across Bill’s bed like a whore. 

“You said you’d do whatever I wanted, didn’t you?” Bill raises an eyebrow, letting go of his harsh grip on Robert’s face to rake his fingers through Robert’s hair. Robert clenches his jaw so he won’t whimper pathetically– Bill’s fingers feel great scraping over his scalp. In the end he just nods, because Bill always manages to reduce him to a whining mess.

“Great,” Bill says, wrapping a fist around the base of Robert’s cock and stroking him, maddeningly slow. “Well, what I want is for you to repeat after me. Okay? Can you do that for me?”

Robert nods again, whole body shuddering. He would do anything if Bill asked him to in that voice.

“I’m– I’m gorgeous.” He says it softly, quietly, unable to meet Bill’s eye.

“You can do better than that, sweetheart.” Bill’s words are so reassuring that Robert feels the knot of tension in his chest loosening, his breath coming easier. Bill’s hand sweeps over his chest and his thumb brushes a nipple; Robert strains against the bindings and Bill smiles.

“I’m gorgeous,” Robert repeats, a little firmer this time. Bill rubs the palm of his hand against the head of Robert’s cock until he’s moaning brokenly, thighs twitching, toes curling. 

“You’re  _ fucking  _ gorgeous, you know that, right?” Bill licks over Robert’s chest, over his nipple, already hard in the cool air. He trails his tongue up, over Robert’s lips and then he’s licking into his mouth, kissing so fiercely that Robert’s head spins.

“I’m gonna come,” Robert gasps, body twisting on the bed. Bill holds him down with an arm across his chest and jerks him off tighter, faster, until he can’t even think coherently anymore. He wants to touch Bill so bad, wants to be allowed, but more than that, he just wants to do what he’s told so that Bill will be happy with him.

“I’m fucking gorgeous like this,” Robert breathes, eyes shut tight so that Bill doesn’t see the tears gathering there. He's enough of a freak already– he doesn’t want Bill thinking of him as the guy that cries during sex.

But Bill just smiles and brushes away the stray tears with the pad of his thumb, keeps the motions of his fist rhythmic. 

“Yeah you are,” he whispers, burying his face against Robert’s neck. “Good boy.”

Robert bites his tongue when he comes, spilling all over Bill’s fingers. Bill keeps stroking him through it, only letting up on the pressure when Robert starts to twitch and moan with oversensitivity. He lets go of Robert’s cock and crawls up the bed so that he can straddle Robert’s chest.

“So beautiful,” he mutters, almost inaudible. “Open your mouth for me, baby.”

Robert has no idea what he’s doing - he’s never done this before, never gone past giving stiff, uncomfortable handjobs - but he can’t help but think about how lucky he is to be able to do this. Everybody loves Bill. Bill could pick anybody in Derry and yet he saw Robert, chose him out of the crowd, lifted him up and filled his life with light again. He opens his mouth.

“Fuck,” Bill breathes, head tipping back a little so that his hair frames his face like a halo. He feeds his cock into Robert’s mouth slowly, stroking Robert’s cheek with his free hand. “Feel so good, sweetheart. Look so beautiful. Fucking gorgeous, remember? Don’t ever forget that.”

Robert is almost glad that he can’t reply to that, because he wouldn’t even know what to say.

“Can I come like this?” Bill asks, breathing heavily but otherwise unaffected. Robert wonders how many people Bill has slept with before him, and quickly pushes the thought out of his mind. 

Robert responds by sliding further down Bill’s cock, even though it puts his neck at a weird angle. He can taste salty precome on his tongue and it doesn’t exactly taste great, but he’ll let Bill come in his mouth if it’ll make him happy. 

“Can’t wait to show you everything,” Bill pants, fucking into Robert’s mouth faster now, more desperate. “You’re gonna be so good for me, baby, I know you are.”

Bill’s eyes are closed but Robert doesn’t want to miss a second of this, so he leaves them open as Bill climaxes. His lips part and he moans, low and drawn out as he comes over Robert’s tongue. Robert swallows, because he knows that the memory of swallowing Bill’s come will be unbearably hot. He can think about it when all the local assholes give him funny looks in public.

He too can’t wait for Bill to show him everything.

Bill rolls off to the side and lays his head down on Robert’s chest. He’ll untie him in a few moments because the bindings are starting to chafe at Robert’s skin but for now, Robert thinks, he just wants to catch his breath. Maybe it’s even comforting for Bill to hear the steady, thumping beat of his heart. 

“I love you,” Robert says, pressing a kiss to Bill’s forehead. 

Bill smiles. “I know,” he says. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you LieutenantCommando for the beta and Bell for amazing shippy song recs :’) <3
> 
> Let me know what you think! <3
> 
> Translation into Russian [here!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10195103/26234593)


End file.
